1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening system for a window, door, or other openable panel (herein referred to for convenience as a window), the system comprising a toothed drive belt arranged to extend around the peripheral frame of the window and to operate fasteners at respective points on the frame.
2. Review of the Prior Art
An example of such a fastening system is disclosed in our British patent 1499831. More particularly, the invention relates to a means for providing a driving connection to the drive belt and for ensuring that the belt is correctly tensioned. It will be appreciated that correct operation of such a fastening system is dependent, inter alia, on the belt being installed under an appropriate tension so that no slack can develop therein.